1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of exercising and entertainment methods and apparatus;
The invention is more particularly directed to an exercising and entertainment method and apparatus wherein one individual, or a group of individuals, may engage in the activity without the necessity of any one individual being sidelined for purposes of turning the rope and wherein, no individual is required to turn the rope;
The invention is more particularly in the area of a method and apparatus by which the rope is caused to turn by power means independent of any participant in the game of rope jumping, and wherein the characteristics of the loop which is jumped can be altered readily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been prior art in this field and most particularly and most closely related in the prior art is a jumping apparatus which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,522 by one of us (Martin A. Ekonen), which patent has now expired. In the patent referred to by Martin A. Ekonen (one of the present inventors) a loop of rope was caused to rotate in such manner as to allow a person to jump without being involved with the twirling of the rope and wherein a motor was utilized for this purpose. The motor was supported on a stand and carried one end of rope while the other end of the rope was affixed to an independent holding device such as some supporting structure, or held by another person, or by a post mounted in the ground. While this invention was a great advance in the art of rope jumping, it has now been superseded and outmoded by our present invention which incorporates many unique features; including a single, portable stand, not requiring an independent support member for one end of the rope, adjustably weighted rope for altering the characteristics of the loop formed, and safety magnetic breakaways to prevent the rope becoming a hazard to an individual using it. We know of no art particularly emphasizing these elements of the method and apparatus employed herein.